


Meet the Parents

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: Margot goes through the (not-so-bad) ordeal of meeting the parents
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Kudos: 16





	Meet the Parents

Margot had been nervous the entire drive. She tapped on the side of her thigh and alternated frequently between staring out the window and fussing over little things in her appearance. Alana had done what she could to reduce her girlfriend’s nerves but it wasn’t enough. Instead, she held Margot’s hand tight the entire drive and kept up a stream of comments about what they passed to distract her.

“This is the road just here,” Alana announced, turning a very familiar corner. Margot could only nod in response. “It will go great, baby, I promise. They’re very excited to meet you.”

“Why?”

“Because you are a wonderful person and we love each other. And it’s just my parents, my brothers won’t be here, no nieces or nephews, just my parents. You can do it, easy.”

She was given a small smile and a squeeze of her hand in thanks. So long as Margot lasted long enough to get through the introductions, she should relax enough for her parents to actually get to know the other woman and Alana didn’t doubt that she could. Margot doubted it, but Alana was there for her for that. The car pulled onto the driveway and Margot took a deep breath.

“I love you,” Alana reminded her softly.

“I love you too, so much.”

Alana’s parents practically threw open the front door when they were within a few steps of it. They welcomed her with big hugs, commenting on the usual things of how well she looked and how long it had been since she had last visited home. Margot stood nervously to the side, watching affectionately at how her girlfriend lit up at their fussing over her. It felt good to see her so happy. 

“You must be Margot,” her mum, Clara, said warmly. “Alana talks about you a lot, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“It’s great to meet you too,” she replied.

“Come in, come in, you must have had a long drive,” her dad said, ushering them into the house. “Margot, I’m Eric, this is Clara, we’re so glad you’re here.”

Everyone bustled into the living room, depositing shoes in the hallway cupboard, and Alana pulled Margot to sit next to her in a loveseat, arm slung around her waist like it usually was when they sat together. It helped her relax somewhat and she pressed a kiss to her temple in thanks. 

“So, how long have the two of you been together?” Clara asked kindly.

“Nine months last week,” Margot replied, smiling as she remembered their anniversary dinner. They had gone out to eat, the first time they had done so since Mason’s death and the first time that they didn’t need to keep looking over their shoulders, and spent the rest of the night talking until they passed out in the early morning light. “But we’ve known each other for almost a year now.”

“I was Margot’s brother’s psychiatrist, before.”

“Oh yes, it must have been awful losing a brother, especially a twin brother, and in such a violent way” Eric sighed. Margot had her sad face perfected for the court cases but the amount of sympathy in their faces made it feel much more genuine. “I’m just glad you two weren’t in when that monster was there.”

“Well, he’s locked up now, hopefully for good,” Margot said.

“Yes, and thank god for that.”

The conversation drifts to safer subjects, once the elephant in the room was gone, such as her childhood and bringing up various stories from when Alana was little. Margot adored them. It was then that Clara brought out an old and battered photo album that had Alana groaning at just the sight of it. 

“Please no,” she told them half-heartedly, knowing it was already too late.

“Okay, so this was when Alana was two. That’s her brother Mark, he’s about five in this one, and they decided to go sledding down the hill that’s just around the corner. Of course, it was June so there’s no snow, and instead they climb inside these crates and throw themselves down it. You had bruises for weeks and Mark had to wear a splint for a month.”

“And you’ve never let it go,” Alana pointed out kindly. 

“You’re adorable,” Margot told her sincerely. 

They go through the entire book over the span of a few hours and Margot was finally completely relaxed. The sun had been down for a while and as Alana’s parents were in the kitchen grabbing drinks, she pulled Margot closer, kissing her soundly. She rubbed their noses together in the way she knew her girlfriend loved and smiled.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Alana’s blue eyes were sparkling with love when they pull apart, just in time for her parents to come in. As relaxed Margot was feeling in their presence, she didn’t think they would appreciate the two of them making out on their sofa. It seemed rude. And they would be back home within the hour anyway. They could wait that long. 


End file.
